My Life of Drama (a continue of My High School Life)
by BlondeyOfTheCentury
Summary: It's their Senior Year in high school, and it's still just as drama-filled as the previous years. With the return of an old friend, More and more events happen. Some are funny and sweet, others not as much.
1. Introduction to the story and characters

**Introduction**

This is my continued version of My High School Life by shadowofthemoonxx.

For those who haven't read it: Piper Mclean was the most popular girl in school until her supposed friend Reyna set her up and accused her of something she didn't do in front of the entire school. She was demoted to loser, and stayed like that for two years until Leo Valdez came to town, towing cousin Katie Gardner. The three became inseparable, and soon Reyna's big circle of friends became not-so-big as they joined Piper and the rest. Piper and Leo start dating, and Tratie gets together (finally).

At homecoming, Reyna and Jason try to do the same trick, and succeed. However, Piper doesn't know that she accidentally pocket-dialed Leo at the time the event happened, so it was caught on tape. Leo finds out what happened, and he makes Reyna tell the whole school what she did. She moves away, along with Jason. Nico finds a place with the emo group, along with Thalia, and everything is happily ever after. Or so they thought.

**Piper Mclean:** Lives by herself at home most of the time. Leo Valdez's girlfriend, and is best friends with Katie Gardner. Also friends with Annabeth, Percy, Kaycie, Travis, and Connor. She has long, slightly wavy dark brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes. This year, she has become once again the most popular girl in school, but not the snobby chic she was before.

**Leo Valdez:** Lives with his cousin next door to Piper. Piper Mclean's boyfriend, and is best friends with Travis Stoll. Same friends as Piper. The Stolls soon convince him to join the football team. Most popular guy in school. He has curly brown hair and hazel eyes.

**Katie Gardner:** Moved in with Leo Valdez. Travis Stoll's girlfriend, and is best friends with Piper. Same friends as Piper, though slightly annoyed by Connor Stoll. Katie has an interest in anything green or environmental-ish, and is your typical girl-next-door person. She has wavy light brown hair and green eyes.

**Travis Stoll:** The prankster in the group (along with his brother), he is dating Katie Gardner and is best friends with Leo. Same group of friends as the rest. He has sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. Head of the football team, since Jason is gone.

**Annabeth Chase: **Even though she's a geek, she easily fits in with the rest of the group. Percy Jackson's girlfriend, and has been for three years now. She has curly blonde hair and gray eyes. She is the most level-headed one in the group.

**Percy Jackson:** The second most popular guy in school, but he's not known for his smarts. Let's just say he's not the sharpest knife in the drawer. Heck, he's not even the sharpest spoon in the drawer. But, he is pretty good-looking, causing a lot of girls to develop crushes on him. He's dating Annabeth Chase, and has the same group of friends. He has messy black hair and green eyes.

**Kaycie Lester:** Also an airhead, she is the head cheerleader and dating Connor Stoll. She is your typical girly-girl, and can be slightly annoying sometimes. She has blonde hair and blue eyes.

**Connor Stoll:** The main prankster, and dating Kaycie Lester. Pranking is basically all he thinks about, although he enjoys giving people a hard time. Part of the football team, just like his brother, and the same looks.

**Will Stoll: **Used to be Piper's boyfriend, and still secretly likes her. Doesn't really know anyone except for Travis and Piper. Has sandy blonde hair and brown eyes.

**Thalia and Nico:** Not the populars anymore, they had no trouble adjusting. They still throw parties about once every two weeks, even though they are a part of the emo group. They both have spiky black hair, and Thalia has bright blue eyes.


	2. An Unexpected Return

**Mystery POV**

As I walked down the still-familiar halls, my eyes searched for someone I recognized. Percy, Travis, Annabeth, even Reyna. People gave me strange looks as I strolled by, others just ignored me. The hallways were swarming with people, until the bell rang for the end of the day and everyone hurried out.

I couldn't find anyone, anywhere! It's like they were hiding from me. They always hung out after school; I knew that for a fact. I checked in the gym, in the cafeteria, and even in the classroom where they always hung out. But they weren't in any of the usual places. I was just about to check some other classrooms before I left when I heard voices coming from the hallway I just passed. I took a few steps back, and I saw her.

The girl I never got over, the girl who broke my heart. She was leaning against her locker, talking to a girl that looked familiar. What was her name again? Kaitlin? She must have been one of the populars that I didn't hang out with as much. Behind her, Percy and Annabeth were bickering, Travis Stoll and some girl were kissing in a doorway, and Connor Stoll was talking to an unfamiliar guy that had curly hair.

Piper looked happier and more animated then I had ever seen her before. Her eyes were bright, and her smile was genuine. She had never been like that when I was around.

The girl - Kathleen? - commented on something, then looked down at her phone. Piper laughed, and then all of a sudden, I was staring into her eyes. I watched as shock and disbelief danced across her face, and then all of a sudden, her eyes were dead. All the light and happiness gone, her smile melted. I blinked, and she was gone. When the door slammed behind her, everyone looked up with a start.

Silence. Than… "_Will?!_" Travis shouted, making us all jump. He ran over to me and pounded me on the back. "You're back! For how long? Are you staying?" He continued to ramble on.

"Whoa, buddy. Slow down!" came a voice from behind him. It was Annabeth. "Leo, go after Piper." The guy with the curly hair took off towards the tree that Piper had gone to. After he was gone, everyone crowded around me, hugging me, giving me fist-bumps, and asking questions.

"I'll answer your questions in a sec.! But first, where is everyone? And who are the new people?" Totally avoiding the first question, Travis grabbed the unfamiliar girl's hand and brought her forward. She had wavy brown hair and green eyes, and was wearing a lot of green clothes. "This is my girlfriend, Katie Gardner," he said. "I met her last year when she moved in with her cousin, Leo."

I held out my hand. "Great to meet you!" She shook it shyly. "Now back to the first question. Where are Reyna and all her groupies?"

A small, quiet voice came from the corner of the room. "Maybe I should tell you myself."

**(Yes, the POV was Will Solace)**


	3. Me, the stubborn mule

**Piper POV**

I just sat there in shock and horror as the flashback of the event three years kept repeating itself over and over again.

I couldn't face him or anyone again. I was not coming down from this tree. Hopefully no one will bother me until I die of starvation. But a person as horrible as me doesn't get their wish, do they?

"Piper, are you up there? I can't see you, and it worries me that you're so high up! Can you come down and talk to me?"

I shook my head. Even though he couldn't see me, I think by my hesitation he got that I wasn't going to come down voluntarily.

"Come on! You're stubborn as a mule! It's just a guy! What did he do to you?"

That did it. I burst into tears, leaving him thinking that he had hurt my feelings. Let's just say I was a little fragile at the moment. He panicked, calling, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's okay, I didn't mean it! You're not stubborn, not really! Don't cry, please!"

But that just made me guiltier. His voice brought back memories from homecoming, which I did my best to forget. I clung to the tree branch, waiting for this case of hysteria to go away.

I cried harder. "Please don't hate me!" I whimpered. "Huh?" he called back, confused. I slid down towards the middle of the tree, so he could hear me better, and said it again. "It was all my fault! Don't hate me, please!" I begged.

Now I could see him. He was staring up at me, with a worried look on his face. "Piper, what do you mean? Of course I don't hate you! Now come down here, and talk to me!" I shook my head. "Why not?" he said, crossing his arms.

I just didn't want to face him. But I would have to, sometime. He probably wouldn't go until I came down. Sighing, I slid off of the branch I was sitting on and landed on my feet in front of him. It was the same tree that I had sat under for two years straight, before Leo came. Now, I just climb up there when I'd had a bad day, or was just feeling sad for some reason.

Wrapping his arms around me, he asked, "Why would you think such a thing?" I burst into tears again and buried my face in his shoulder. "I'm sorry," I wailed. "It was all my fault! I didn't mean it, so please, just don't hate me!"

He held me at arms distance and looked at me. "Is this about the homecoming dance thing?" I nodded weakly. "Beauty Queen, it wasn't your fault at all! You have nothing to be sorry for, nothing to feel guilty about! And I definitely do not hate you! So stop saying that, please!"

I wiped a tear off of my cheek. "But Will doesn't know that it was Reyna."

"Then I guess we'll have to tell him the whole story."

I nodded slowly. "Okay," I whispered.

"That's my girl," was all he said, and we walked hand-in-hand back the way we came.


	4. That awkward silence

**Just so you know, the next chapter(and the whole story) is going to have a lot of singing and music in it. Naturally (just like in High School Musical), almost everyone has a good voice, so there will be a lot of singing. Thanks!**

* * *

**Will POV**

Piper, Leo and I walked through the classroom door, and I sat down in the teacher's chair. The guy pulled out two desks and chairs and dragged them in front of the teacher's desk. I watched as he pulled out a chair for Piper before sitting in the other himself. She smirked at him and whispered, _"What a gentlemen!"_ He smiled back at her.

Silence. I tapped my fingers on the desk, glancing up at them every once in a while. Piper was staring at the ceiling, and Leo was staring at her. Man, that guy must really like her!

"So…are you going to tell me, or not?" I asked, mostly just to break the awkward silence. Piper flinched. Her eyes snapped to Leo's. What was going on here?

"Wafers," she muttered. Wafers? What did that have to do with anything? Leo spoke up. "It was all a big set up. They tricked you. The same thing happened to me, too."

I was so confused. "Okay, let me get this straight. Vanilla wafers tricked me into thinking that Piper cheated on me?"

Two pairs of eyes looked at me as if I were crazy. "Huh?" Leo said. Piper looked at me strange. "Where did you get wafers?"

"That's what you said!" They both shook their heads. "Oh, good! I was starting to think that aliens had taken over your minds or something… Wait. If that's not what you said, then what did you say?"

Piper bit her lip. "I said Reyna." "And Jason," Leo added.

I crossed my arms. "Explain." She then went through a complete description of what happened at the dance three years ago. It all made sense now. "And you say the same thing happened again?"

"Um, yeah. Last year," Piper said awkwardly. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "At Homecoming."

Oh. So those two are dating. Wait- they're _dating?_ Not on _my_ watch. Now that I know for sure that she didn't cheat on me, I wanted her back. When I came, I was prepared to forgive and forget, as long as she took me back. But I wasn't prepared for this.

I didn't know what to say. What was there to say? I love you, so please break up with him so you can be with me? I may want her to do that, but I'm not heartless enough to say that to her face!

Lion- or whatever his name was- was staring me down, silently daring me to object. Piper wouldn't meet my eyes. Finally, she stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind her. After a few seconds, the guy followed, with me on his heels. He headed immediately for Katie and Travis. I found Piper in the corner, listening to her iPod. As I walked up to her, she glanced up at me. I could hear her music from three feet away.

"Are you listening to Greenday?" I practically shouted.

She cocked her head. "Pardon?"

I smirked. "Obviously."

She blinked. "I can't hear what you're saying!"

I mimed taking ear buds out. She took them out and put her iPod away. Then she looked at me expectantly.

"You know, it's okay. That you two are dating, I mean." She nodded but didn't seem to believe me. "Really, it's fine."

"Whatcha guys talking about?" Leo strode up behind me.

"Oh, nothing." Piper smiled at him.

"Hey, Beauty Queen," he continued, "are you signing up for the school talent show?"

She blushed and looked down. "I don't know. Maybe."

"What do you do?" I asked curiously.

"Well, besides being the prettiest girl on the planet"- I can agree with that-"She's good at dancing and has an _awesome_ singing voice."

"I also play a little guitar and piano," She added shyly. To Leo: "And my voice isn't _that_ good."

"Piper Lynette Mclean! Are you kidding?" he exclaimed. "Okay, that is it! Young Lady, I am signing you up whether you like it or not!" He then took her by the shoulders and led her away, towards the bulletin board. On his way there, he called back to me: "Oh, Will! You need a ride?"

"No, I'm fine." No need to be impolite.


	5. Everyone come to Piper's House(sarcasm)

**Sorry my past updates have been so short. I have so much homework ,and so little time! (Im sure most of you can relate) So this one is a little longer. Again, there is singing in it!**

**I do not own PJo or Kaycie Lester(courtesy to original author), or the songs**

* * *

**Piper POV**

After I got home, I headed straight up to my music room. Leo was sticking to his idea. So why not give in? It's not like I'm going to get a record deal or anything. I had decided to do two songs and then maybe a duet with someone. Jotting down a list of songs that are popular or that I really like, I sat down at my keyboard to narrow it down. Here were some of the songs on my list:

Kiss you by One Direction

Secrets by One Republic

Trouble by Taylor Swift

It Girl by Jason Derulo (duet with Leo?)  
Who Says by Selena Gomez (duet with Katie?)

I worked out a part for Secrets (One Republic), and once I had that down I started to sing along.

_I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess_

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red_  
_From all the truth that I've said_  
_Come by it honestly I swear_  
_Thought you saw me wink, no_  
_I've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that will light those ears_  
_Sick of all the insincere_  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time don't need another perfect lie_  
_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_My God, amazing how we got this far_  
_It's like we're chasing all those stars_  
_Who's driving shiny big black cars_  
_And every day I see the news_  
_All the problems that we could solve_

_And when a situation rises_  
_Just write it into an album_  
_Send it straight to gold_  
_But I don't really like my flow, no, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that will light those ears_  
_Sick of all the insincere_  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_  
_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_Oh, got no reason, got no shame_  
_Got no family I can blame_  
_Just don't let me disappear_  
_I'm a tell you everything_

_So tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that will light those ears_  
_Sick of all the insincere_  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_  
_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_So tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that will light those ears_  
_Sick of all the insincere_  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_  
_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_  
_All my secrets away, all my secrets away_

Trailing the last note, I heard applause coming from behind me. Not again! Who was it this time? Turning slowly around, I found Will- Will! – smiling at me.

"Leo was right! You _are _good!" **(A/N: if you want to know what she sounds like, look up Megan Nicole on youtube. This is exactly how I imagined she sounded! BTW, Megan Nicole is also the girl on the cover)**

I blinked. "Oh! Um, thanks!" I blushed and looked down.

We just sat there in silence for a few seconds. Then I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Will, what are you _doing here?"_

"Oh! Uh," he stuttered, "Um..."

This was interrupted by a short knock on the door. I opened it to find Leo and Katie.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed, giving Katie a hug and Leo a peck on the lips. He slung his arm around my shoulders.

"I hope you don't mind," Katie was saying, "The front door was unlocked, so we just let ourselves in."

"Oh, that's fine!" I told her. When I looked back to Leo, he was staring at Will suspiciously.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he said accusingly. He narrowed his eyes at me and pulled his arm away.

Will just chuckled. "Oh, don't worry. We weren't doing anything like that. I just arrived a second ago to ask Piper something, and I happened to overhear her singing."

"Oh." Leo put his arm back around me. "Is she as good as I said?"

Will smirked. "Better," was his reply.

I turned to Leo. "I was wondering if you wanted to sing one of the songs with me at the talent show."

He shrugged. "Sure."

Will cocked his head. "Are you any good?" he asked Leo.

"I guess. Pipes, you want to practice a song and let Will and Katie be the judge?"

"Okay," I agreed, pulling him over to the keyboard. I started to play a tune: Forget You by Cee Lo Green. I started to sing the beginning of the chorus, and then he joined in. Soon we were singing our hearts out. (A/N: underlined is Leo, Italics is Piper, Bold is both)

_I see you driving 'round town_

_With the girl I love and I'm like,_

_Forget you!_

**Oo, oo, ooo**

I guess the change in my pocket

Wasn't enough I'm like,

Forget you!

And forget her too!

**You said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya **

**Ha, now ain't that some shh?** (_ain't that some shh?)_

**And although there's pain in my chest**

**I still wish you the best with a...**

**Forget you!**

Oo, oo, ooo

_Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari,_

_But that don't mean I can't get you there_.

I guess he's an xbox and I'm more atari,

But the way you play your game ain't fair.

_I pity the fool that falls in love with you_

(Oh she's a gold digger, Just thought you should know)

**Ooooooh**

_I've got some news for you_

Yeah go run and tell your little boyfriend

[Chorus]

Now I know, that I had to borrow,

Beg and steal and lie and cheat.

_Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya._

_'Cause being in love with you ain't cheap._

I pity the fool that falls in love with you

_(Oh she's a gold digger, Just thought you should know)_

Ooooooh

_I've got some news for you_

_Ooh, go run and tell your little boyfriend_

[Chorus]

Now baby, baby, tell me

Why d'youwannawanna hurt me so bad?

_(So bad, so bad, so bad)_

I tried to tell my momma but she told me

"This is one for your dad"

_(Your dad, your dad, your dad)_

_Why? Whyyy?Whyyy, yeah! I love you!_

_I still love you. Oooh!_

[Chorus]

When we finished, the room was silent. Then Katie started to clap so loud that my eardrums almost burst. Will was staring wide-eyed at us, and he started to whistle.

Leo grinned at me. "Okay. We are definitely doing a duet for the talent show."

"Ya think?" was Katie's comment.


	6. I find out how I'll die

**Hey guys! I had fun writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it too! tell me what you think. :3**

**I do not own PJo or Kaycie Lester(courtesy of original author), though I wish I did.**

* * *

**Still Piper's POV**

I was just getting my math book out of my locker when I heard stomping feet coming my way. It was the principal, his face red and a vein popping out on his forehead. Uh oh. What did I do?

He stopped right in front of me, Katie, Annabeth, and Connor. "I know it was you!" he hissed at us. We looked at each other in confusion. What did we do? Only Connor was looking ahead, with his poker face on.

"Connor, what did you do this time?" I whispered.

"Only a prank. The same one we did before. You know, office walls pink, glue on the rug, water bucket over the door…"

Great. (Note the sarcasm). He got caught pulling the same trick again, and now we were all about to get blamed for it.

"I know it was you," the principal repeated, his voice getting louder by the minute. "And so I'll have to punish you. All of you!" An evil grin spread across his face. All the while I was thinking over and over: _No scraping gum. No scraping gum. No scraping gum. That's the worst thing to do after school._

"Since you girls are so interested in after school activities, you can join our school cheerleaders for the rest of the year."

Okay, I take that back. Give me gum any day. Cheerleading? That was far worse.

We looked at each other in horror. Cheerleaders?_Us?_ Connor was just chuckling.

"And _you_ sir!"

He jumped. Saluting, he said, "Yes sir!"

"You will be the mascot." The principal then walked away, doing his version of a villain laugh. I have to admit, though, he sounded like a chipmunk on helium. Connor just stood there, still saluting, his jaw basically touching the ground. Serves him right!

(Page Break)

I sat down at the usual table next to Leo. Will sat down on the opposite side of me, and the girls all sat on the other side of the table, as far away from Connor as they could. We were still steaming about the whole cheerleading thing. Except for Kaycie, of course, because he was her boyfriend, and she was already a cheerleader. In fact, she was ecstatic.

"I can't believe there are going to be more girls that I like! Not that I don't like the others. They are mostly nice, but they can get so annoying! Always asking me 'Kaycie, where'd you get that top? I adore it, and you, and everything that includes you!' and 'Kaycie, you are so awesome! I have posters of you, and pictures, too! Can I have your autograph?' and 'Kaycie, how do you look so perfect, every day?' Just kidding. No one actually said the last one, though I wish they would tell me that. No one really appreciates me!"

Okay. Kaycie is nice and everything, but sometimes she has the intelligence of a tater tot. Rolling my eyes, I put my head down on my folded arms.

"Piper, are you okay?" I heard Will ask me.

"No. Go away." I grumbled. I was in a bad mood right now. If you are wondering why, go back and read the previous page again and again until it is branded in your mind.

I could practically hear Travis smirking as he said: "I can just see it! Three hot girls in tank tops and miniskirt-Ow!" Someone had slapped him. Probably Leo.

"Three?" Kaycie objected. "What about me?"

Travis snorted. "That's nothing new. We see you in those kinds of clothes every day! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for these three, though-Ow! Stop hitting me!" This time it was me that had reached over and smacked the back of his head.

"Stop commenting! I don't want to do this anymore than Connor wants to be mascot!"

Leo, Will, Kaycie and Travis looked at me. "Connor didn't say anything about being mascot," Will commented. As if it were rehearsed, everyone turned to look at Connor at the same time. He just shrugged.

"Who cares about me? I'm not a hot cheerle-""**SHUT UP!**" All the girls screamed at him. He just rolled his eyes and started shooting spit wads at the nearby table. Since this was perfectly okay, we all started talking. Wait- spit wads? "Connor, cut it out! We're already in more trouble than we deserve!"

"Trouble?" Travis said. "I wouldn't call doing flips and looking totally ho-mmf!" He was cut off by Leo and Will covering his mouth and slowly dragging him from the cafeteria.

You've probably noticed that Percy hadn't been in this conversation at all. That's because he was loudly snoring on his lunch tray, his face mashed into the school's meatloaf casserole. Sighing dramatically, I climbed to my feet and walked to the doorway that led to my tree. I smacked Percy's head as I passed him, but he didn't even budge.

I sat in the tree until the bell rang, and then I took ten minutes climbing back down because I didn't want to go to class. Who would, when they just got told how they would die? (Of humiliation)

I was late to fifth period. So what?


	7. Stink Bombs Defeat the Criminals

**I've always imagined doing this to my brothers: I was laughing so hard while I was writing this. I bet you can relate! (If you have any brothers) Tell me what you think! :)**

**I do not own PJo or Kaycie Lester(courtesy of original author)**

**Leo Valdez is AWESOME! (Haters gonna hate)**

* * *

**Leo POV**

I was leaning against the school bleachers playing Temple Run when I heard a rustling from a nearby tree. Putting away my phone and walking over there, I saw a pair of sneakers that looked suspiciously like Travis's. But they couldn't be; He said he was going to be at a soccer game.

Wait a minute… where those guys over there wearing jerseys? Was that a _soccer ball_ they were kicking around? Why didn't I notice this before? It's just like me to be blind…

"Travis? What are you- Oof!" All of a sudden my face was in the dirt. The big oaf had fallen out of the tree! Removing his foot from my neck, I got up and dusted myself off.

"**TRAVIS! YOU…Uh…um…" **I couldn't think of a word bad enough for him. Then I noticed a pair of binoculars in his hand. "Travis, you _perve!"_ I shouted at him. He had been spying on the girls. (Oh yeah, we were at their first cheerleading practice.) I quickly glanced around; making sure no one had heard me. With relief, I noticed that the only thing that was looking at us was that bush.

_Wait!_ Bushes don't have eyes! I walked over and smacked the person behind it. It was Connor.

Of course.

Dragging both of them by the arms, I stuffed them in my car and slammed the door in their face. I locked my doors, and made it so if they opened any doors, the alarm would go off. Sadly, it would only take a few minutes for them to disable it, but I needed some time to set up a trap. I kinda figured this would happen, so I came prepared.

Let's see… water bucket above the doors, big rock, bag of flour in position, and last of all… the stink bombs. There! My masterpiece. Then I went and hid behind a column and waited.

I had counted to thirty when they opened the door silently, and looked around. Seeing that the coast was clear, they tiptoed out. SPLAT! They were drenched with water. As they stumbled around, they tripped over the rock and landed on the hidden bag of flour. The two sticky messes stood up and trip/walked towards me. But before they could get very far: BAM! Two things exploded, sending a green smoke into the air. They started choking and gagging, falling over. I plugged my nose and walked over to them.

"I hope you've learned your lesson," I said seriously. But it was kind of hard to take me seriously with my voice sounding so strange. Oh well.

I walked away towards the game, tossing the last stink bomb over my shoulder. I could hear them coughing from ten feet away.

_Like a boss, _I thought to myself.

* * *

**Any ideas for what I should put next? I have no idea! :(**


	8. Will gets in a rage

**This chapter kind of puts Will in the 'bad guy' position. So sorry, for all those Will Solace-lovers out there!**

**I do not own PJo or Kaycie Lester(courtesy of origional author), though I wish I did!**

* * *

**Will POV**

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. People ran to get out to the buses, but Piper and everyone just got up and calmly put their things away. Then we started to walk towards the cafeteria.

I still needed to know how to get Piper back somehow. I needed to know Leo's weaknesses, and there was only one person that I could get to tell me. Someone vulnerable, that would be easy to corner. Someone like Percy Jackson.

When the rest of them had sat down at a table, I grabbed Percy's arm and and pulled him to his feet. "I need to borrow Percy for a minute," I announced to the rest of them. They just shrugged and kept talking. But as I left the room (dragging Percy behind me), I felt Annabeth glaring suspiciously at me. Uh oh. The brainiac suspects me.

Marching into a classroom, I shut the door behind me and turned on him.

"Let's get to the point. I need information about Leo."

He stared at me like I was a pyshco or something, which I guess I kind of was, but still. After about two minutes, he said, "Are you an alien?"

I mentally face palmed myself. "What? No! Just tell me what you know about Leo!"

I could practically see the gears turning in his tiny little bird brain. "He likes food." Gee, really? I pressed him for more facts.

"Yeah… What else?"

He sat there for practically five minutes, just staring at a spot on the floor and 'thinking'. I sighed. This was getting nowhere. I guess Connor would be better. In fact, _anyone_ would be better then this doofball.

Defeated, I got up and left, heading back to the tables. I collapsed on a bench and just sat there. After about ten minutes, Annabeth's voice came from right behind me. "Where's Percy, and what did you do to him?" she growled.

Sitting up, I put my hands in the air. "Nothing! Nothing. I just asked him a few questions, is all. And I guess he's still in the classroom. I'll go get him."

I stood up, and slowly retraced my steps, her eyes following my every move.

"_I'm living in a world of doofuses," _I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Annabeth asked me. I looked up at her, blinking my eyes innocently.

"Nothing." Then I sped up my walk. When I reached the classroom, I found Percy still sitting there, staring at the same spot on the floor. I took his shoulders and shook him.

"Find anything yet, doofus?"

"Last year, he…"

I leaned in. Finally! I waited for him to finish the sentence. And waited. And waited some more. "He what?"

"Shnifowesh."

What? Then I realized… he had fallen asleep! Punching him, he woke with a start.

"He what_?!" _

"I forget," was his reply.

GGGGRRRRRR! I kicked the wall. WHY? _**WHY? **_**I was so close!**

"Your hopeless. You know that, right?" I told him. He just stared at me with that blank look on his face. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the cafeteria, where everyone was starting to leave. I pushed him into Annabeth.

"THERE! I don't know what you see in him…" Then I stormed out and got into my car, slamming the door. Dumb people, dumb world, _dumb universe_!

* * *

**Im running out of ideas! Review and tell me what should happen next! I have big events for the future, but that's like ****_way _****in the future! (Im also trying to figure out how Will gets Leo to break up with Piper. Dont worry, they'll get back together!)**

**Tell me your ideas, PLEASE! Thanks! 3**


	9. The best night ever!

**This chapter was an idea from my friend she-who-shall-not-be-named (aka Emma). H**

* * *

**ope you enjoy it!**

**Piper POV**

"You ready for tonight?"

I looked over to find Travis grinning mischievously at me. I narrowed my eyes.

"What's tonight?"

He and Connor looked at each other in confusion. "I thought you knew!" Connor hissed. "You know. _**THE PLAN**__?_"

"What plan?" I said, acting like I didn't know what they were talking about. I can be a pretty good actor when I want to.

They just looked at me in horror. A good prank of theirs forgotten? No way!

I laughed and punched Travis in the arm. "I'm just messing with you. You should have seen the looks on your faces!"

"Yeah. Ha-ha." Connor muttered. Travis just grimaced and rubbed his shoulder.

"So, have we decided whose house?"

They looked at each other and nodded. "Katie's," they said at the same time. I grinned. That meant Leo too. Time to get back at him for… something. Dang It! He hasn't done anything to me lately! Now that line doesn't sound as mean as it was supposed to.

The rest of the day-and night- went by in a blur. Finally, I looked at the clock for the millionth time. It was midnight! Yes! I did a little victory dance, then realized that my curtains were very much open and an old lady walking down the street was staring at me. Whoops.

Grabbing the ten packages of _ (**A/N: It's a mystery!)** that I had bought yesterday, I raced out the door and into a bush in front of their house. We had decided to meet here at midnight. Finally, I saw two dark figures creeping towards the house, both carrying packages as big as themselves.

We were all decked out in black. Walking up to them, we all dumped the contents out of our bags: TOILET PAPER! J This was going to be a fun night.

In case you were wondering how we were going to do this while they were still home, Leo and Katie were going to be at a 'get together' that Leo's dad was dragging them to, so we had the whole house to ourselves. To ruin. (Cue organ music: 'Dun Dun Dun!' J)

For the next hour, we ran around the outside- and inside- of the house, tossing TP over doors, under beds, in the now-empty fridge (Thank you Travis), etc. By the time we were done, it looked like the house had had an indoor blizzard. Made out of toilet paper. Perfect!

I heard an engine coming around the corner a few yards away. We snuck out the back door and went around the side, through the bushes. They were just pulling into the driveway. We sat and watched as Leo got out, then Katie. They took one look at their house and yelled, "_**STOLLS!"**_

By this time, I had jumped in my house through the window, and was quickly changing into my pajamas. I messed up my hair to make it look like I've been sleeping, and ran out the front door. I fought back a laugh as I saw Leo searching the bushes for them. Katie- being the neat freak- was basically hyperventilating.

I rubbed my eyes and said in a sleepy voice, "What happened here?"

Katie just stared at me. Leo backed up until he was standing next to me, glaring at the bushes.

"**Nothing. **You can go back to bed,"he said. I just shrugged and started walking back to my house.

Once I was inside, I started to do my victory dance again. Oh, wait! Curtains! It seemed like the same lady was out on her driveway, still staring at me strangely.

Some night! J


	10. Feeling like a welcome neighbor(not)

**The drama is yet to come... in the next chapter. Read, Enjoy, & Review!**

**I do not own PJo or Kaycie Lester(courtesy of original author), though I wish I did. **

**Cheerios is such a fun word! (Haters gonna hate)**

* * *

**Piper POV**

The next week went by in a blur. My birthday was coming up, and I was turning seventeen. 'Seventeen was my lucky number', I told everyone who would listen. And it was. This birthday was the best one ever.

Have you ever noticed that there is a difference between what you tell people you want, and what you really want? For example, I told Leo that I wanted a charm bracelet. But deep inside, I wanted… a car. There! I said it! One just like Leo's, but maybe a different color so we could tell the difference.

No one would get that for me, of course. Unless my parents came through… But they aren't ever home. So I'm not getting my hopes up.

Anyways, it was the night before my birthday. I had decided to only invite my friends, just a simple party as always. I had just kissed Leo goodnight, expecting nothing out of the ordinary to happen tomorrow. But, as always, things didn't exactly go as planned.

(Page Break)

I woke up in a different room. Or, what I _thought _was a different room. The once-green walls were now covered in pink streamers, posters that said Happy Birthday. About two seconds later, I heard a shout from next door. It was Katie, leaning out her window. She and I had rooms right across from each other, so we could talk easily.

"Mornin' Piper! Since it's your birthday, Leo and I are inviting you for breakfast at our place! And by 'inviting', I mean _get your butt over here!"_

_I have such nice friends_, I thought sarcastically. Throwing on a pair of skinny jeans and a teal t-shirt, I brushed my hair and braided it down the side. It's just breakfast. No need to get all fancy. (My mom would think otherwise.)

As soon as I walked in their door, Katie shooed me out again and slammed the door in my face. _Oohhkaay…_ I thought. That was a nice greeting. A few seconds later she reopened the door a few inches and said, "Sorry! We're not ready yet. Luv ya!" Then re-slammed the door.

I stood there, tapping my foot and staring at a tree nearby. I half expected Connor to pop out, laughing his head off about some prank he played on the neighbors.

After what seemed like forever, the door opened. It was Katie, dressed in a fancy blouse and pencil skirt, her hair up in a bun.

"Welcome to… uh… **LEO! WHAT ARE WE CALLING THIS?"**

" Uh… I don't know! Make something up!"

"Welcome to… Baloney Birthdays! No, wait! That sounds horrible! Uh-"

"I get the idea!" I said impatiently. What can I say? I was starving!

"Follow me to your seat!" she said, grabbing my arm and dragging me towards the dining room table.

"I thought that hostesses were supposed to be _nice!"_ I complained, rubbing my arm when she let go. She just shoved me into a seat. Then she ran off towards the kitchen. I crossed my arms and stared at the ceiling, wondering when the food was going to be brought to me.

_BANG!_ Startled, I looked up to see Leo standing there with a towel wrapped around his waist like an apron. He was holding a notebook andpen, and a piece of paper which he set down in front of me. Across the front it said Menu in his 'neat' handwriting. (By neat, I mean barely legible.) I opened it to find a big word written across it: PANCAKES

"Uh, I guess I'll take the pancakes. Got any bacon?"

He grinned. "Weeell… usually we don't, because _someone-_" He stared at me pointedly "-keeps eating it all. But since this is a special case, we do."

I leaned back in the chair and crossed my legs. "Great. But I do have one question…"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Is that dead porcupine supposed to be your hair? I mean, I know you suffer from balding disorder and everything, but you could do better."

He narrowed his eyes. "Oh, you did not just go there."

"Oh, yes I did."

He just scoffed and stalked into the kitchen, tripping on his way.

"Smooth," I called after him.

After he came back with the pancakes, all three of us just sat down and chatted. It was a good birthday breakfast in the end.

(A/N: In the backround, Piper trips Leo and Katie dumps the syrup on his head. He storms off to his room while the girls just laugh histerically.)

* * *

**The birthday is going to continue. Don't you worry your little heads.**

**Your just going to have to wait until I update again, which will probably be soon.**


	11. The world's most tense competition

**I'm so sorry this took so long! I had a major case of writing block. I wrote, like, a sentance a month! Not to mention the whole mess up with saving and stuff. Anyways, here is part 2 of the P Partay. (I Don't Even Know why I wrote it like that...Im losing it! Actually, I lost it a long time ago, but oh well.)**

**So. If you haven't noticed, I changed the genre to Humor and Drama, because there seems to be a lot of humor, and Romance can fit under Drama. Just in case you were wondering.**

**Well... enough talk for now. (I talk too much.) E...n...j...o..y!**

**I do not own PJo or Kaycie Lester (courtesy of original author), though I wish I did.**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

At noon, we all met at Piper's place for the actual party. Me and Piper just sat on the couch and let Katie get the door each time. By 12:30, everyone was there.

The Stolls were torturing Katie in the kitchen, Kaycie was trying to persuade Annabeth to let her give her a makeover **(A/N: Sound familiar? It's from one of the Percy Jackson books… Except for with Silena instead of Kaycie)**, Percy was spinning in circles, and Will, Piper, and I were standing around awkwardly.

I guess Piper had had enough of this, because she threaten- I mean _asked_ us to sit down in the living room. I got up to help her pass around snacks and stuff, but Will beat me to it. Man, that guy was really getting on my nerves. He seemed to be aiming for Piper's brand of approval, and that just wasn't right. I mean, she is _my_ girlfriend after all.

So that would be the reason of why I 'accidentally' stepped on his foot. Hard.

"OW!" He yelped, stumbling.

"Are you ok?" Piper asked, looking over at us. "What happened?"

"Stubbed my toe," He mumbled while glaring at me. She looked away and busied herself with separating Katie from the twins.

And that's basically how it went for the next couple hours. (Thanks to me, Piper probably thinks that he's mental or accident prone or something.)

(Page Break)

It was in the middle of gift time. Katie gave Piper some talking device to help them talk to each other easier from their rooms. Annabeth gave her a book, Percy a signed picture of himself. (she tried to look pleased.) Kaycie gave her basically a whole new wardrobe, along with a year's supply of purses. The Stolls gave her a roll of toilet paper and a zucchini (they were basically falling out of their chair laughing). It was only me and Will left.

Looking at each other, we silently dared the other to go first. We each had gifts that we thought should go last. After a few awkward seconds for the others, I won. Sitting next to her, Will pulled out a purple bag with gold designs on it. He shot me a smug look.

"Oh! It's so pretty!"

He looked back at her and rolled his eyes. Reaching into the bag, he pulled out a charm bracelet. Then he set it in her hand.

"Oops."

Studying it, she smiled. "Thanks, Will. It's just what I asked for."

He shot me another glance. And I knew what that one meant. It meant that he thought she liked him better, because he got her exactly what she asked for. But that's what his problem is. He got her what she asked for, not what she wanted. I knew her too well.

Reaching into my back pocket, I pulled out a small black jewelry box and handed it to her. She shot me a look of badly-disguised-horror, but I was prepared for that. "It's nothing like that. But you might see it in the future…" I whispered in her ear, teasing. She looked relieved as she opened it.

Her eyes grew huge.

"No…FREAKING…**WAY!" **She shouted at the top of her lungs. Everyone leaned in to try to see what it was. She reached in, and pulled out… a key chain. On it was a small locket and a shiny silver car key. Opening the locket, she leaned it to see it better. On one side was a tiny picture of me and her standing in front of what used to be curtains, laughing. (Long story short: I accidentally burnt her curtains, and gained a nickname)

On the other side was a message etched into the silver:

For Piper Lynette Mclean:

There are no words to describe how amazing you are.

It seems like you are everything I'm not:

Smart, Stunning, Talented, and Sweet.

I wish that I could be with you always, but I can't tell the future.

Just know that I will always love you, no matter what you do.

-Leo

When she looked back up at me, tears were running down her face. I wrapped my arms around her, and we just hugged while the locket made its way around the room. I heard cries of "That is soo sweet!" and "Aww!" and "Percy, why don't you ever get me something like that?"

Standing up, I pulled her to her feet, grabbed the key chain, and led her towards the door.

"Close your eyes," I told her. She shut them. As I reached for the knob, I paused.

"No peeking!"

"I'm not!" she exclaimed. She stopped peeking. Opening the door, I helped her down the sidewalk with everyone else on our heels.

"OMG! That is, like, the coolest car EVER! It totally fits her too. I mean, it's the exact kind of-"

"It's awesome, Piper! Leo, when did you get this? You've been home almost all year!"

I laughed. "Katie, you ever heard of the internet?" Piper started squirming.

"Okay, okay. You can open now."

"OH MY GOSH! LEO, YOU ARE… ITS **_RED!_**" She ran to the cherry red convertible that was parked in the driveway.

I walked over to Will. Looking at him, I raised an eyebrow. Wait for it… wait for it...

"Alright. You win." He said with a sigh of defeat. He handed me a twenty.

I held up a hand. "I have to admit, you were tough competition. That charm bracelet really looked nice." He slapped it, a little harder than necessary. Even though this competition was over, he was still out for Piper.

But I wasn't done yet. I still had one more card to play.

* * *

**Tell Me What You Think!**

**Until Later,**

**SO LONG, BANANAS! :)**


	12. Blahblahness

**OKAY. So a lot of you are probably wondering why the heck its taking me so long to update. GOOD NEWS! My latest chapter is almost finished, so that should be out soon. Also, since summer is coming VERY QUICKLY...(drumroll please)... I HAVE NO HOMEWORK! That way, I can update a lot more!**

**Anyways, I came up with a list of what the main character's singing voices sound like. I kinda changed a few...HERE THEY ARE!:**

**PIPER: A mix between Kelly Clarkson and Jessi J.**

**LEO: Jason Mraz**

**KATIE&TRAVIS: two main singers in Lil' Talks by Monsters of Men**

**ANNABETH: Krewella**

**KAYCIE: Carly Rae Jepson**

**CONNOR: Owl City**

**PERCY: Fun**

**WILL: HELP ME THINK OF ONE! :(**

**Also... I changed Piper's look. She now looks like Demi Lovato. Im changing the cover page too.**

**Hopefully, you took the time to read this. **

**If you did, THANK YOU!**

**So long, Potatoes! The riester is OUT! PEACE!**


	13. Happiness Ends NOW!

**hey guys! sorry its been so looong... **

**This chapter is the chapter of all chapters. Took me a loooong time to write! try not to burst into tears like I did when I wrote this..**

**Enjoy, cheerios! Dont forget to review...**

* * *

**Piper's POV**

"Ow!" I yelped as Katie once again burned my ear with the curling iron.

"Sorry," she explained, "I'm just not as experienced as you."

"Then why don't you let me do it?" I complained.

"Because I'm supposed to dress you up! Now HOLD STILL!"

I looked at Annabeth and Kaycie who were sitting on my bed reading magazines. Well, at least, Kaycie was. Annabeth was off in whatever-land-smart-people-go-to. "You two are in on this too?"

They both nodded without turning their heads. Rolling my eyes, I looked back in the mirror. Kaycie had forced me into this short white dress with gold trim. It came down to my knees; tight strapless top, than ruffles from the waist down. It was actually very pretty, but I didn't admit it.

I sighed dramatically. "I am getting tortured, and I don't even know why! Will someone at least tell me where I'm going?"

They all shook their heads. Katie smiled slyly. "It's a surprise!" she sang. I groaned. I had a vague feeling it was Leo's doing. Earlier, after we almost died from my horrible driving skills, I kept catching him just staring at me and smiling. He was obviously plotting something.

Once I was finished being pampered(and burned), the rest of them got ready. They all put on these fancy dresses and did their hair and makeup, while I just sat there helplessly. I have to admit, that even though they looked good, the dresses were unlike them. Kaycie's was black and simple, while Annabeth's was pink and girly. **(A/N: Since I forgot to explain this in the story, I'll just tell you now that it was some sort of bet.)** Katie's was midnight blue and silver. I AM SO CONFUSED! WHAT IS GOING ON?!

After what felt like hours, everyone was finally ready. We all headed outside and climbed into my (totally-awesome-brand-new-slightly-dangerous) car, Katie driving. I was stuck in the backseat.

On the way there, I (might have) fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, we were at some fancy building. I followed the girls inside, and there were the guys! Leo made his way over to me, and I blinked. He was dressed in dark blue jeans, and a long-sleeve white shirt with a black vest and tie over it. When he saw me, he tipped his signature black fedora and grinned.

"Gooday, lass." He said as I approached him. I just rolled my eyes and took his outstretched hand, scanning the room for the others. Percy and Annabeth were trying to dance, but he kept stepping on her feet. Kaycie and Connor were at a food table, and Katie and Travis were mysteriously gone. Knowing them, they had probably snuck off to some rooftop garden that only they knew about, like in cheesy Disney movies.

We basically just stood there awkwardly for the next ten minutes. Then, finally, a song from this century came on. Before long, my foot was tapping and I was swaying back and forth to the beat. Leo looked over at me and smiled. Bowing dramatically, he said, "Would you care to dance?"

I laughed. "Why yes, yes I would." I practically pulled him to the dance floor. Once we were there, though, I had no idea what to do. Leo attempted to do this strange Irish jig thing, and soon I was laughing so hard that I couldn't breathe. We started messing around, dancing like crazy. I was having so much fun that I was disappointed when the song ended.

We were about to walk off the floor when a really catchy, rock-ish tune came on. We both stopped in our tracks and looked at each other. In some unspoken agreement, we both started rocking out and pulling off all these cool moves. I managed to carry out some moves from one of Beyoncé's latest videos. People around us started staring. We somehow made it some kind of routine, because we managed to do almost the same thing. Every once in a while we would meet in the middle; he would spin me, we would do some version of the salsa, stuff like that. On the final note of the song, he held our hands up in a big 'ta-da' pose. The entire room was watching us and clapped very loudly.

We bowed a few times, then –still holding my hand- he led me towards the exit door and outside. Pausing at a small lake, he looked back at me and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. They were clouded over, as if he were depressed or something. I was worried, but I didn't show it. I have had a lot of practice at hiding my emotions from two years of loneliness and bullying.

Going ahead of me, Leo stopped at the edge of the sand and picked up a smooth rock. He attempted to skip it across the surface, but it just kept sinking after he threw it. I chuckled while he tried to throw them again and again, failing each time. Defeated, he joined me on a log. Putting his arm around me, he whispered, "It should be coming soon."

I looked at him in confusion. "What is?" The way he said it, it's like he was expecting some alien spaceship. He just stared at the sky. Still puzzled, I followed his gaze. We just sat there for a few minutes in silence.

_ZOOM! _The sky was lit up by a flash of orange. He squeezed my shoulder. "It's starting now." And it did. Flash after flash streaked across the sky as we sat there. Leaning my head against his shoulder, I sighed, not taking my eyes off of the scene.

Slowly, he took his arm from my shoulders and leaned away from me. I was about to protest when he covered my mouth with his hand. "Shhh. I need to tell you something."

Pulling his hand away, he looked at a spot in the distance. "I-I'm leaving." I was confused. Leaving where? He was going home? My eyes grew wide. _Was he breaking up with me?! _

He must have understood my thoughts, because he wouldn't meet my eyes. "I've been offered a scholarship to one of my dad's favorite colleges. Apparently, I'm exactly what they want, and they want me to go as soon as possible. I accepted." He paused, waiting for me to answer.

"But… you can still contact me, right? What about e-mail, or Skype? Just because you're moving doesn't mean we can't still be in a relationship!"

He winced. "Actually, they won't let me contact anyone besides co-workers and my parents. They don't want me….distracted."

"That's stupid."

"I know."

I hesitated. "When are you leaving?"

He looked at me, his eyes sad. "Tomorrow morning." I just took his hand and held onto it with both of mine.

"I didn't want to tell you on your birthday, but I just found out yesterday," he continued. "That's why I wanted to make sure this birthday was special, so you would have some good memories of me."

I smiled sadly. "Well, you succeeded. It's the best birthday I've ever had. Remember last year?" I shuddered, and he laughed. Last year, my parents had made a surprise visit only to give us "the talk" and make everything _very_ awkward.

"Yeah," was all he said. We just sat there for a few minutes. He checked his watch, then sighed and started to stand, pulling me up with him. "It's getting light. I still need to pack, and I have only a few hours."

I just bit my lip and tried not to cry. He wrapped his arms around me and started walking me to my car. (The others had taken Travis's car home, so we didn't have to worry about anything.) The whole way home was silent, our hands twined together, no sign of letting go. When we finally pulled into my driveway, we just sat there, not wanting to think about what was going to happen next and thinking of nothing else. Finally, we climbed out and walked to my door. Turning to him, not wanting to break the silence, I practically threw myself at him. I still couldn't believe this was happening.

He kissed my forehead. "Pipes," he said reluctantly, "I really have to go now."

I looked up at him. I really wanted to cry now, but that would just make him feel worse. Standing on my toes, I kissed him. Then I turned to open the door. Remembering something, I spun around to see his retreating form. "Leo!"

He looked back. "Yes?"

I hesitated, bracing myself for the answer to the question I was about to ask. "Is Katie…?"

He smiled sadly. "She's staying. Wouldn't leave Travis."

I nodded, then turned once again and walked inside. I waited until I was sitting on the couch before allowing myself to fall apart.

* * *

**REVIEW! I need strict advice! Thanks!**


End file.
